


someone to hear your prayers

by worry



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, so uh.. boldly go 8.... let's talk about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worry/pseuds/worry
Summary: The essence of Captain James T. Kirk fills up his quarters; scent of cologne mixed with sweat and shaving cream, Shev notes,  brightened Starfleet uniform pulled on today carelessly. But still handsome. Still handsome. If Shev wasn’t a Cadet and knew better, he would sense some desperation in Kirk’s essence. That’s still what brings him back; whatever he sees in this insubordinate, snippy Cadet. Whatever it is.





	someone to hear your prayers

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my google docs for over a year and oh boy am I emo about Shev Akria. enjoy and don't forget to read Starfleet Academy (2015), folks!

He is, as always, handsome.

 

The essence of Captain James T. Kirk fills up his quarters;  _ scent of cologne mixed with sweat and shaving cream,  _ Shev notes,  _  brightened Starfleet uniform pulled on today carelessly. But still handsome. Still  _ **_handsome_ ** _. If Shev wasn’t a Cadet and knew better, he would sense some desperation in Kirk’s essence. That’s still what brings him back; whatever he sees in this insubordinate, snippy Cadet. Whatever it is. _

 

_ The desperation increases the handsomeness, of course.  _ He loosens the collar on his own uniform, breathes. “Hey.”

 

“It’s really hot in here,” Kirk replies. Says nothing more, only watches Shev trip over himself, right onto his back, flat on his bed--whatever it is that Kirk wants now, he will get. It’s saddening, almost, how Shev loses every rough, unpleasant part of himsef when faced with situations like this. Then he’s just  _ begging. _

 

“So?” he shrugs. “It doesn’t bother me.”

 

“Yeah, well. It bothers  _ me. _ ”

 

“Okay?”

 

“ _ So, _ ” Kirk says, approaching Shev with a purposefully, devastatingly  _ slow  _ pace,  _ knows  _ that he’s making Shev’s thighs shake without even touching them,  _ that’s what he does, see. He teases. Does he know that everything he does is like fire brushing against skin? Does he know what Shev wants, does he know that Shev wants it all? _

 

_ He may not have killed the Romulan Ambassador but he is guilty of so much more. _

 

“So.”

 

“So I think you should help me cool off.”

 

He’s right up above Shev now. Like light.

 

“You’re terrible at dirty talk, you know,” Shev says, pulling him down,  _ right on top of him,  _ by the shoulders. “You suck at it. With all due respect, I mean.”

 

Kirk laughs into his neck, whispers, “You think  _ that’s  _ what I was doing?”

 

He doesn’t respond; his lips are just against Shev’s jaw, but: he teases, and then Shev will have to beg for it and be  _ messy.  _ He is never messy but oh,  _ he wants this. He has wanted it from the very moment they met, as useless as that is. Sex and feelings don’t get you far in your career, sex and feelings aren’t strategies and they don’t aid you in combat. Sex and feelings just make things complicated, but things have always been complicated. _

 

_ He can be a disappointment here. He can be himself here; although it is true, no one is around to tell him that he is a waste of faith. _

 

“I was just playing with you,” he says. “But if  _ that’s  _ what you want me to do, I will.”

 

“ _ Well…” _

 

He presses Shev down. “We’re not even on a first name basis yet.”

 

“Just shut up and kiss me, okay?” Shev breathes, tries to create some aura of bitterness in his words. “I don’t care what you do as long as you do something.”

 

“I can definitely do that,” Kirk replies, and  _ does it:  _ kisses Shev, touches him in a way that no one has ever touched him before. He isn’t a waste of faith now, he  _ isn’t.  _ In these arms, pinned underneath this man, he is worthy. 

 

Shev has never been touched this fiercely in his life, twenty-three years of _worthy, unworthy, immerse yourself in textbooks to create artificial worthiness,_ and so on. Twenty-three years. You’d think someone like him would want to _live._

 

“Now,” Kirk whispers, sits up to straddle him,  _ oh,  _ “let me tell you… exactly what I’d do to you if I was going to touch you right now.”

 

“You’re n—”

 

But Kirk silences him, fingers on lips.  “Just trust me.  _ Live a little,  _ Shev.”

 

Shev crosses his arms. It is hard, he realizes, to act nonchalant when you have something beautiful on top of you, withholding everything from him with sick enjoyment on its face. “Yeah, okay, fine.”

 

He pulls his shirt off, presses Shev’s hands right around his ribs. “If you don’t like it, just tell me, and I’ll fuck you, okay?”

 

Shev flushes at this; he has never said  _ fuck you  _ out loud, and it sounds especially inviting, especially warming. He tosses his head back, involuntarily, feels Kirk on top of him, the dampness of his skin against his just sparking. “Okay,” he agrees, breathy.  _ He wants it all. _

 

His hands fall around Kirk’s hips, and he  _ laughs.  _ “This is gonna be easier than I thought. Like, just look at you.  I said two words and you’re already a mess.”

  
  


It is - humiliating. But he  _ wants,  _ can only focus on the pressure.

 

“I’ve thought about you like that before, you know,” he whispers, gravel. “You’re so… so  _ prideful,  _ but that all goes away when I do this to you. You look so  _ good  _ when you come undone because of me.”

 

“I don’t come undone for anyone,” Shev replies, but he can only think about  _ good, you look so good, good, in someone’s eyes he is Good.  _

 

Tsk. “Do you really think that? Like, seriously?”

 

Shev feels the skin of his hips, pure & successful touching Shev’s skin out of mere pity. Pity, pity, pity. “No,” he replies. “Not really.”

 

“I love it when you’re stubborn,” a laugh. “You know what it makes me want to do?”

 

“ _ What. _ ”

 

He takes Shev’s hands off of him, pins them above his head. “I just wanna shut you up. I just wanna make you  _ breathless. _ ”

 

“And how…” he starts, staring up into Kirk’s eyes and still managing a smirk;  _ keep up the appearance of rigid,  _ “how would you do that, hm?”

 

“Excellent question, Cadet Akria. Would you like me to demonstrate?”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Kirk smiles, runs a teasing hand down his torso. Shev’s hands still remain above his head, like this is a classroom, a graded assignment where he’ll lose credits for not wholly complying. Then - then -  _ then  _ he pulls Shev’s cadet uniform up, kisses down his ribs and stomach, slowly,  _ slowly again, like river water, like the slow dripping of a hourglass.  _ Around his hips, circular, every inch and strip of his skin, his holy skin, his worthwhile body.

 

He is definitely breathless, everything in the room turning into the whites of his eyes, the color of ghosts, Kirk’s mouth a ghost on him when he stops.

 

“What happened to ‘telling me exactly what you’d do to me’?”

 

“Changed my mind. You’re more fun to play with.”

 

“Play wi—”

 

_ Play with,  _ Shev thinks,  _ okay, that’s what this is  _ and Kirk’s nimble fingers slip underneath the bands of his uniform. He’s a plaything; he doesn’t mind. Kirk is enough. This is enough.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos + comments appreciate folks!


End file.
